Luna Girl
Luna Girl is a mysterious girl that uses a moon-shaped device to control things and has a swarm of moths to help her with her evil deeds. Personality Luna Girl, being a villain, is quite antagonistic against the PJ Masks, but there is a possibility that she secretly likes them. In "Catboy's Tricky Ticket", she can he heard humming their theme song as she flies away on her Luna Board. She also teamed up with them to defeat Romeo in "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem". In "Gekko Saves Christmas", the PJ Masks let her spend Christmas with them. As mentioned before, she has several moths that help her travel during her plots. Luna Girl sometimes mistreats them and acts stubborn towards their warning attempts, but she loves them despite this. Looks Luna Girl has white & silver sparkly hair that fades to black towards the end. She wears a black mask over her face and a black and gray suit with a lunar eclipse on it. Trivia She has called the PJ Masks the following names: *PJ Masks: PJ Pests, PJ Pileup, PJ Pinheads, PJ Meatheads, PJ Party Poopers. **Catboy: Pussycat, Kitty Litter Boy, PJ Pussycat, Kitty. **Owlette: Birdbrain, Feathers, Featherbrain, Feathery Fool. **Gekko: Lizard-Legs, Lizard Boy, Sneaky Lizard. *Although Luna Girl is an evil villain, she is sometimes shown to be very sweet and sensitive., shown in "Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade", "Owlette the Winner", "Owlette and the Giving Owl", and "Gekko Saves Christmas". *She tends to scream, squeal, or shriek when angry, similar to a temper tantrum. *She is the only female villain known in the series, currently. *She is also one of the two major female characters in the show, the other being Owlette *Luna Girl always spent Christmas by herself every year, until the PJ Masks decided to celebrate with her. *It is possible that she secretly likes the PJ Masks as she was seen humming their theme song in "Catboy's Tricky Ticket". *In "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem", she helped the PJ Masks stop Romeo from carving his face in the moon. *In the episode "Catboy's Cloudy Crisis" she accidentally (or possibly on purpose) does a tango with Catboy when they are fighting over the Luna Magnet. *Her cover is often blown if a moth is left behind and seen by the PJ Masks and/or if the problem is related to the Moon in any way at all. This is not always the case, however. *In " Catboy and the Lunar dome " she was dancing with Catboy and doing the spinning tornado an it ended by "PJ masks I'll shout hooray coz In the night we saved the party!! *In Atlantic: Midnight Magic!, It is revealed that Shiver Jack is Luna Girl's uncle. *In Lunar Moth Mania and Magical Creature Christmas Rescue, her favorite Fantasy Forest animals are a Lunar Moth and a Racmoon. *In Juicy Gossip, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie have mistaken Luna Girl for an alien due to her Luna Lair. *In Atlantic: Orizaba's Darkest Hour!, Luna Girl is the birth daughter of the evil moth fairy, Orizaba. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters